xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Magneto's Costume
Magneto's Costume is the attire worn by Magneto when in battle or exposing himself to the public eye. While his uniform has had many different looks over the years, two key aspects that have remained consistent among all revisions are the varying shades of red, grey, and black that comprise the costume's color scheme and the inclusion of a shoulder cape. In addition to this, Magneto usually tends to pair his outfit with his trademark helmet. ''First Class While a member of the original X-Men team, Hank designed Erik a uniform to match the other team members. It was yellow and blue, a reference to the costumes from the comics. After murdering Shaw, Erik store his helmet, this time a silver and grey colour. Upon his debut as the mutant terrorist "Magneto" in 1962, Erik Lehnsherr adopted a grandiose style of dress with which he would present himself to the world. Taking inspiration from his teammate, Azazel, Magneto wore a button-less Nehru jacket, colored bright red in commemoration of the bloodshed of his people. Draped over this was a grey cloak which matched the grey trousers he wore underneath. Black leather boots and gloves, and a small, silver "V" shaped collar pin completed the ensemble. In accordance with the color scheme of his new uniform, Magneto's helmet was recolored in a similar fashion, being predominantly crimson with purple flourishes that signified his perceived status as a mutant hierarchic. This getup was first seen when The Brotherhood attacked the CIA headquarters in order to retrieve the mutant, Emma Frost. The use of this particular outfit was short lived as Magneto found it's garishness a product of the times and opted for more tactical and functional armor. By the time of the Kennedy assassination, Magneto's helmet had taken on a more muted color, implying that his uniform may have taken a similar direction. Magneto was subsequently arrested after the affair and his uniform was placed into the mutant archives chamber which adjoined his cell beneath The Pentagon. Original Trilogy X-Men After his release from prison, Lehnsherr temporarily retired his "Magneto" persona and resolved his differences with Xavier. Sometime in the late '80's however, Lehnsherr and Xavier once again had a falling out, resulting with Erik returning to his old ways. By this point in time, Magneto had aged considerably and was no longer in the position to be wearing extravagant costumes. Magneto decided to adopt a more conservative and formal attire. Comparable to a modern take on the garb worn by Roman centurions, Magneto's costume consisted of a dark grey Nehru tunic which extended down to form a half skirt on the right hand side. Extending from out of the backside of the tunic was a flowing cape with a crimson silk lining that draped over the left shoulder. Black boots with attached metal rings and metal plated heels were worn over the suit's dark grey trousers. During the Liberty Island Incident, Magneto also wore black leather gloves and a silver utility belt. X2: X-Men United After one-again escaping prison, Magneto rejoined Mystique and retrieved one of his uniforms. This particular uniform, while fundamentally similar to the one previously seen at Liberty Island, was slightly darker in tone and featured and unattached cape. Adorning the collar of this uniform was the same silver collar pin Magneto had worn during his earlier days. X-Men: The Last Stand During the "Mutant Cure Crisis", Magneto's costume took on a more symmetrical look. The cape now stretched to cover both shoulders and both sides of the tunic now extended down. The boots now featured different silver accents when compared to the design of the previous two. After being struck with a cure dart, Magneto ceded to wear his costume and began to assume a more nondescript manner of dress. Revised Trilogy Days of Future Past 1970's After being released from prison and briefly helping Charles and Hank, Erik went to a government facility and retrieved his helmet. His helmet is now dark and battle worn, it is almost stone like in appearance with one side the horns broken off. His costume and cape are red, with the chest covered in armoured plating. The gloves were black and also armoured and the cape had arrow shaped insignias on the shoulder. 2020's In the dark future where the sentinels had ravaged the world, Magneto had joined with the few remaining X-Men, in a fleeting chance to restore the world. Magneto wore a costume similar to his old black outfit but heavily armoured due to his advanced age. Erik no longer wore or carried a helmet due to him being on the same side of Xavier. Apocalypse After joining Apocalypse, he receives a red costume from the god-like mutant along with a new helmet. The costume had an elaborate design and looked almost metal in appearance, it blended the colours red, silver and black. It was coloured mostly red but had a silver chest piece. It had large red shoulder pads, something his other costumes lacked. It also had long side pieces that ran down the thighs and had long dark metal gauntlets that secured the elbows. ''Dark Phoenix Due to spending the last decade forming and leading Genosha and living in peace, Erik no longer has any form of protective costume. During the conflict against the D’Bari and Jean Grey, other than his helmet Erik just wears his normal clothes into battle. Gallery Category:Uniforms Category:Items Category:X2: X-Men United Items Category:X-Men (film) Items Category:X-Men: First Class Items Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Items Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Items Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Items